In general in United States more jobs are being formed by small creative companies than by large world wide companies and public school education is under attack from many fronts. Now, at present, there seems to be a general consensus that our children need better reading, writing, and mathematical skills. There are many people that also believe that we should not educate creativity and love of learning out of our children. This invention is aimed at the latter belief.
The invention allows a child to crudely sculpture with finger pressure an animal and with a marker and/or with adhesive accessories to make a recognizable sculpture that may be stored or immediately reformed or remade into a different real or imaginary animal. The basic invention comprises a low tensile strength stretchable plastic or rubber material such as a balloon that may be made in shapes that are elongated, round or globular, parabolic etc. and in various sizes for each shape. When these shapes are at least 80 percent filled, with 90 percent filling being preferable, with a shape retaining material such as unbleached flour or cornmeal the filled unit may be finger pressure sculptured into shapes resembling various animals including man. Colored markers and adhesively attachable accessories allow a child to draw upon the filled unit and to attach accessories to create a distinguishable animal or since various sizes of each shape are available to create a group or family of animals.
The inventor intends to sell the invention in kit form with a kit for a monster family, a fish family, a bookworm family, a lizard family, a shark family, a mythical family, a snake family, a sea life family, a penguin family, a dinosaur family, a silly cat family, a dog family, a frog family and many others. Each kit will contain markers, accessories, and picture book instructions and suggestions. Field trials have shown that children enjoy this invention as a toy and readily learn to create many various characterizations.